


The Wedding Night [Yours Special Update]

by permedbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permedbbh/pseuds/permedbbh
Summary: Ang mga naiisip ni Chanyeol habang nakahiga katabi ng kanyang asawang si Baekhyun
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Wedding Night [Yours Special Update]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Bilang first monthsary ng Yours, I give to you the story's epilogue. Matagal ko nang naisulat ito pero hinintay ko rin talaga ang monthsary bago ko iupload. Hehe. This also marks the official end of this AU of mine. Thank you to all readers! Until next time. :)
> 
> Love, Kimmy. <333

Nang gabing iyon, naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagpulupot ng mga braso ni Baekhyun sa bewang niya nang humarap ito sa kanya. Nakatulog na ito ng mahimbing kanina pa, at tuwang tuwa nga siyang pagmasdan ito at pakinggan ang cute little sounds na ginagawa nito habang tulog. Siguro ay 2 hours na, at dapat ay himbing na himbing na rin si Chanyeol dahil pagod rin naman siya from all the events pero, ewan niya ba. Ang ilap ng antok. Napatitig na lang siya ulit sa kisame ng condo unit niya (kung saan sila nagstay after ng kasal kaninang umaga) at napabuntong hininga. He ran his free hand on Baekhyun’s arm, and tentatively brushed his lips on the smaller’s forehead. Baekhyun was so warm maybe because he was pregnant, it felt nice to be near him. So, he tightened his arms around the smaller’s frame, and though rinig niya na naman ang sleeping sounds nito, Baekhyun unconsciously snuggled closer. _Parang naging instinct na rin ng katawan._

When his husband did that, naramdaman niya agad ang baby bump nito sa may baba ng tiyan niya. Napatingin si Chanyeol doon at napangiti muli nang makita ang tiyan ng asawa. They were now 4 months into the pregnancy at sa totoo lang, parang hindi niya na kilala si Baekhyun dahil sa pagiging bugnutin, iyakin, at pagiging overall moody nito. Minsan, kapag galing siya sa trabaho at pagod rin, tapos dadramahan or aawayin lang siya nito over senseless things, Chanyeol would really snap at his partner. But in the end, siya rin ang humihingi ng pasensiya. Siya rin ang magsisisi dahil ang sakit sa pusong marinig na umiiyak si Baekhyun sa kuwarto while Chanyeol was staying at his apartment’s receiving area, nagpapalipas ng gabi na hindi ito katabi para magpalamig. Once umiyak na si Baekhyun, hindi niya na alam ang gagawin at natataranta na siya, though ayaw niya sana muna itong kausapin para hindi na sila magbangayan pa, hindi niya rin naman matitiis. Idagdag pa ang preparation nila sa kasal, na dahil nagmamadali si Chanyeol ay inabot lang ng tatlong buwan.

_“Baby, sure ka ba talaga? Kasi, pwede naman po yun after ko manganak?” Baekhyun told him one time, nakahiga na sila nun sa apartment nito after dinner._

_“Okay lang, baby.”_

_“Hindi ka ba pagod? Siyempre, hindi ako nakakatulong sa prep kasi.. you know..” Chanyeol didn’t allow him kahit na hindi naman talaga maselan ang pagbubuntis niya. He would just ask him about certain things, pero mas kumikilos talaga ito kasama ng mga magulang nila._

_“Baekhyun, wala naman yun sakin..” he shifted to envelop Baekhyun in his arms and look at his face. The smaller pouted and looked back at him. “Fiancé kita, wala yung pagod na yun sa akin..”_

_“Hmmmm..” Baekhyun purred like a cat, at siniksik ang mukha nito sa dibdib niya. “Bakit ka talaga ganyan~”_

_Chanyeol chuckled heartily. “Bakit?_

_“Kinikilig ako mahal~” Baekhyun’s voice muffled on the shirt he’s wearing. Natawa lang ulit si Chanyeol at hinigpitan ang yapos sa nobyo. “May tanong ako.” Nilingon na siya muli nito at kitang kita niya kung gaano kapula ang buong mukha nito._

_“Ano yun?”_

_“When did you realize that you love me? Na, hindi na lang fuck buddy ang turing mo sa akin?”_

_He smiled. That one’s easy. “Well, to begin, nakipag-inuman ako kila Sehun nung time na nag-date kayo ni Lucas. Nagbabantay ako kay Rose nun, pero hindi ako mapakali kaya umalis na lang ako. I knew by then, something changed in me. Nainis ako, na nagselos kasi bakit ka pumayag makipagdate sa kanya, samantalang nagkikita na tayo..”_

_“Nagpaalam kaya ako! Pumayag ka!”_

_“Anong sasabihin ko? Wala namang tayo nun..”_

_“Hmm, sabagay..”_

_“Nakakatakot kaya, kasi hindi naman talaga ako nagcocommit. So, natakot ako. Pero, ako pa rin naman nagapproach sayo kasi natakot din ako na baka kapag hindi, hindi mo rin ako iapproach at hindi na tayo mag-usap. Kaya kinausap pa rin kita. You remember when you called me out nung first time kong hindi gumamit ng condom?” Chanyeol smiled at the thought. “That time, nagulat din ako sa sarili ko. I kept on insisting na nadala kasi ako sa foreplay kaya nakalimutan ko, pero.. alam ko na nun. Na mahal na kita. Na handa na akong sumugal.” He then looked at Baekhyun who was already looking at him. He looked at his boyfriend’s face, and when his eyes caught him chewing on his upper lip, he leaned in and kissed him. Their eyes fluttered close. They kept on kissing each other, until the atmosphere shifted. Pumaibabaw sa kanya si Baekhyun, his hole directly at the top of his growing erection. Hinahabol na rin ni Chanyeol ang paghinga niya. Baekhyun was so hot and pretty atop him and he almost, almost gave in. Baekhyun unzipped him already, palming him, making his breath hitch. He audibly let out a sigh when he felt the smaller’s hot mouth on his dick’s head, his pre-cum wetting his boxer briefs. Pailalim siyang tiningnan ni Chanyeol, at nang maramdaman niya ang mga daliri ng nobyo sa garter ng briefs niya, ready na para ibaba yun ay hinila niya ito sa braso para muling halikan, his tummy was directly on his stomach. He ran his hands on Baekhyun’s sides, up unto his growing baby bump. They were both panting when they parted._

_“Ayaw mo?” Baekhyun whispered._

_Chanyeol closed his eyes and connected their foreheads. “Baby, I always want you. Always. You know that.”_

_Baekhyun hummed. At mukhang narealize naman na rin nito na nadadala lang na naman siya ng hormonal imbalance niya. They just stayed close to each other, at maya maya lang ay naramdaman niyang nakatulog na si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya. Chanyeol sighed and kissed his hair. “I love you..” he whispered. Inayos niya ito sa pagkakahiga sa tabi niya. He then kissed his tummy. “.. and I love you, little one.”_

At kanina nga, they finally tied the knot. Baekhyun was officially his husband now, officially a Park. That gave so much pride to Chanyeol that this man, sleeping beside him, bearing their child, was someone he could call his own. _His partner, his person, his home. And that will stay for the rest of their lives. Gagawin lahat ni Chanyeol. Lahat, para manatili sa piling niya si Baekhyun._

Kanina sa kasal, kung saan mga pamilya at malalapit na kaibigan lamang nila ang imbitado para sa mas tahimik at pribadong unyon, hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang lumuha. Matagal tagal na rin naman sila ni Baekhyun pero iba pa rin pala talaga kapag andun na kayo, sa harap ng pastor na magsasagawa ng holy union ninyong dalawa, magkatabi at hawak nang mahigpit ang kamay ng isa’t isa. Tila bumalik kay Chanyeol ang oras, mula sa una nilang pagkikita, sa mga hindi pagkakaintindihan, sa muntik na pagkawala nito sa kanya, hanggang sa panahon na naisaayos na nila ang lahat. Chanyeol’s heart was so, so full, it was making his eyes wet. And to think na andun lahat ng pamilya nila at mga malalapit na kaibigan. Even Rose, whose operation was successful at ngayon ay nagpapagaling na sa Pilipinas. She had already accepted, that he could only see her as a friend. That Chanyeol was meant to be with his soulmate. With Baekhyun.

_“Now, as you put these rings on each other, maaari niyo nang sabihin ang nais ninyong sabihin sa isa’t isa.” the administrating pastor smiled at them. Baekhyun looked at the latter and nodded to say that he would go first. The smaller sighed and smiled, and finally looked at Chanyeol whose tears were welling up again. Kinuha nito ang singsing at isinuot sa left ring finger niya._

_“Baby..” he lovingly said at hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang maluha. “Huy, wala pa akong sinasabi. Ayaw mo bang marinig? Sige, wag na pala..” nasabi tuloy nito na nagpatawa sa kanya at sa mga taong naroon. Baekhyun wiped his tears. He leaned in his touch and signalled him to continue._

_“You.. are the best thing that ever happened in my life. Noon, akala ko hindi naman ako darating sa puntong ganito. Na nasa simbahan, ikakasal. Never kong naimagine. But when you came, when I couldn’t fight my feelings for you anymore, I knew. I am ready to face the rest of my life.. with you. Ready akong magpakasal sayo. Ready akong harapin lahat ng pagsubok basta hawak ko ang kamay mo. Chanyeol, my baby love, I am yours, and now I’m even officially yours..” Chanyeol couldn’t help but think kung paano nasasabi ni Baekhyun ang mga salitang iyon nang hindi umiiyak. Because, Baekhyun still looked pretty in front of him while he was a puddle of tears and snot. Napahikbi siya nang nakangiti. Baekhyun smiled, too. “Forever..”_

_“Baekhyun.. my.. love, my person, my home.. thank you. For being patient with me. For understanding me. For seeing and accepting me for who I really am. Now, I give you not just half of my heart, but the whole of it. Sa’yo ako, mahal. At, mananatili akong iyo habang tayong dalawa ay nabubuhay. Mahal na mahal kita, Baekhyun.. at ang magiging anak natin.. mahal na mahal ko kayo..” They both leaned in and connected their foreheads. Chanyeol almost kissed Baekhyun right then and there kung hindi lang nila narinig ang tikhim ng pastor, dahil mamaya pa dapat yung ‘you may lovingly express your love and affection to each other’_

_The ceremony continued and finally, finally, in the end, Chanyeol got to taste the softest lips he had ever tasted. The only lips he would passionately kiss starting now until the rest of his lifetime. Ang tagal niyang niyakap si Baekhyun, careful para hindi maipit ang tiyan nito. He then knelt, his face directly in front of his husband’s tummy. “Hello little bean, finally your papa’s mine. We’re officially one, little one.” Napayakap na lang si Chanyeol sa mga legs nito dahil hindi niya na talaga macontain ang nararamdaman. Sobrang saya niya pero hindi niya mapigilang umiyak. “I love you both. I love you both so much.”_

_Sa gitna ng palakpakan ng mga taong naroon, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol to stand and wipe his tears. The smaller then smiled at him habang ginagawa iyon. “Iyakin..” Baekhyun kissed him now, their tongues temporarily slipping inside their mouths. Baekhyun parted from him and breathed deeply, both were still dazed by the intensity of the kiss. His husband then took his hand and put it on his tummy – his palm feeling the soft heartbeats there, and whispered on his mouth. “We love you more..”_

Napahawak muli siya sa tiyan ng asawa, niraramdam ang mumunting mga tibok doon, napapangiti sa sarili. Now, a new chapter on Chanyeol’s life began. His life with Baekhyun, and their child he was bearing and if he would go back in time, he wouldn’t have it any other way. _He knew, they would choose each other. Always._

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you!
> 
> For the love of ChanBaek. Always. :)<3


End file.
